


[Стикерпак] Так говорил Гей-дирижабль

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [8]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Multi, Stickers, Telegram stickers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Помните, гей-дирижабль, как и многие существа в мире Вань, — вполне самостоятельный монстр! Мы его, конечно, попросили попридержать коней, но он постоянно продолжает говорить.
Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[Стикерпак] Так говорил Гей-дирижабль

[Посмотреть все 50+ стикеров](https://t.me/addstickers/gayzeppelin)


End file.
